


my (edge) lord

by tomioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Gang AU, give her 2 more chapters until she punches tom in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomioness/pseuds/tomioness
Summary: After a fatal virus killed every person older than 21, the world is thrown into absolute chaos. Children and teenagers can only survive by coming together. Gangs of older survivors terrorize them by taking all reserves under control. Hermione, Head of the Mudbloods, puts all her efforts into taking care of her tribe. But everything seems at risk when the self proclaimed Lord of the Death Eater gang takes an interest in her and uses her love for her community to bend her to his will.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	my (edge) lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowmers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmers/gifts).



> This is part of my "a tomione story I'd love to read" challenge  
> \- highly inspired by "The Tribe" tv show because yes, I’m this old.
> 
> I was unsure about sharing this, but fuck it - If Stephanie Meyer publishes another Twilight in 2020, I can post this crack.
> 
> Soo welcome to another round of "What are even english tenses?"!  
> Be easy with me, and, my, punctuation.  
> (Anyone wanna beta my shit?)

In retrospective it was astonishing how fast she grew to hate him. Maybe it was his stupid outfit. Seriously, no one needed that much silver accessoires in a fucking apocalypse. Or it was his pathetic show off attitude. The way he held himself, how he watched his fingers dance over his knife rather than looking at her. Maybe it was the whole situation of her standing beneath him like a helpless beggar. Maybe it was his followers crowded beside him, looking down on her and laughing, when it was supposed to be an eye to eye conversation between two leaders - No, actually it was supposed to be her calling him out for his crew. Because some of his little minions nearly killed Colin.

„They followed him, terrorized him. Chased the panicking boy with their car until he fell off his skateboard. And as he lied there on the floor, bleeding, they drove over his leg.“ she ended her speech, waiting for someone to finally react in a normal way. Where were the shocked outbursts? _Why was no one crying? Or a bit angry at least?_ Everyone watched their leader, not daring to show any emotion beforehand. But Voldemort just sat on his stupid self-made throne, one leg over his armrest like he had probably seen in some cringy teen movie and didn’t flinch an eye. “And you are telling me this because?” he murmured bored, still not looking at her. The crowd murmured. One of his followers jeered “Maybe she wants his skateboard back.”, making the hall erupt in spiteful laughter.

Hermione could feel her voice going higher. “Your people broke a child’s leg, Riddle! It’s in your responsebi-” within half a second his eyes were on her, finally - piercing through her actually, while he interrupted her. “Call me that again and I’ll personally make sure to also break the other leg, too.” She stopped, too taken aback for words, unwilling to believe that someone would be so cruel. What a mad man would do that to a child? But then, she always thought him iffy, even before shit hit the fan. When everyone was still alive and her world was simple and the worst thing that happened was a bad mark in sports. She knew him, back then. Before he chose a new name. Of course, he wouldn’t recognize her. Older boys never did. Especially not the good looking kind.

He sat up straight now, facing her and even leaning in a bit. His voice was clear, but cold and sharp like the knife dangling between his fingertips. „You came here to cry about a little boy's leg? I don’t give a fuck about a stupid child. What do you get from nurturing these spoiled brats? They are useless. Haven’t you gotten the new world order by now?“ His followers took his raging as a perfect opportunity to laugh at her, like she was a naive little girl. For a second there, she almost felt like it.

Hermione took a moment to observe the scene in front of her. Her hands wandered up, resting on her waist now. She came to the simple conclusion, that not only his minions but also Voldemort were just full of shit. “You know what I think..” she started, pointing a finger at him, like a mother would. A raise of his eyebrow was all he gave her in reaction. “You are the worst person on this planet - or what pile of shit is left of it.” 

She must have said something really funny just then, because he broke out laughing; throwing his head back and showing two lines of perfect white teeth. _Dad would have loved him._ As he calmed down he watched her again, smiling like a bitch who thought she knew it better. Like that Mrs. Umbridge Hermione hated so much. The only difference were his eyes, which glinted with something like - _was it hunger_? He turned to a grinning woman standing next to him. “What’s her name again?”

“Hermiionee..” she mocked her. "The little Mudblood queeen.” Tom waited for his followers to have their laugh, enjoying the humiliation it caused her, while he got up and walked to the railing. Hermione felt the urge to inform them all that she was indeed not a queen, but more of a manager chosen by her tribe in a democratic vote. Suddenly she wondered how Riddle came to be a leader. Had he killed for it? She felt herself shuddering, seeing the reason for her visit in a new light. A more realistic one.

“Hermione,“ he started like a loving father now. She bit her lip, exhaling through her nose and tried concentrating on the concrete crumbles on the floor she was standing on. She fought the urge to throw one into his face and wondered what sound that stupid nose ring would make when colliding with stone. „Save the mommy posture for your kindergarten fan club.” Riddle rested his arms on the railing now, folding his hands and looking down on her. Like he wanted to show her how a real lecture looked like. “The worst person in this new world? On this burning planet? Have you looked around lately? There is no good or bad. Never was. There is only power and those too weak to seek it." He stood up straight now, watching her patronizingly. "And Lord Voldemort happens to have all the power.” 

Just like him, a minute before, Hermione started laughing. Less gracious though, snorting through her nose. _She would bet 50 cans of beans that he used to have a 4chan account. He was so close to quoting his incel manifest._ If this was the way this conversation was heading, she had enough. Of his stupid cackling minions and his stupid perfect smile and his stupid rings throwing reflections in her face and him talking about himself in third person like George of the Jungle did. “Alright then.” she mocked him smiling. “I came here for an eye to eye conversation, not a dramatic hearing of your highness. The only kind of lord you are is a pathetic edge lord." She concluded, earning what looked like an honest grin from him in return. "Since you are busy doing role plays, I'll leave.” Shaking her head, she turned around. More to herself than to him she mumbled “I read teenage fiction novels that had better villains than you.”

She could hear the smile in his voice as he shouted after her “Villains that always got your sweet linen panties wet, didn’t they? You loved the bad things they said as you rubbed yourself under your sailor moon blanket.” She kept on walking, flipping him off over her shoulder without turning around, too afraid of him seeing the blush on her face. For a second she remembered the sailor moon lunch box that stood in front of her in the dining hall every single day. _Did he actually remember her after all?_

As she left the factory, her tribe waited outside. Worried faces scanned her, but Hermione shook them off. Out of everyone she heard Colin's confused voice. “But.. what about my skateboard?”

“Oh fuck off, Colin.” she snapped and left her tribe behind. The last thing she heard was a smack on what must have been Colin's head.


End file.
